Tem Shop
The Temmie Shop, or TEM SHOP, is a Vendor in Undertale found in Temmie Village, hidden in Waterfall. Appearance The Temmie shopkeeper has the same basic appearance as all other Temmies in-game, with a few exceptions; She has light gray hair and wears a sky blue and yellow striped shirt. When you pay to have Tem go to colleg, she dons a black graduation cap. Dialogue Purchasing *hOI! *welcom to... *da TEM SHOP!!! Hello *hOI! *i'm temmie Yourself *hOI! *i'm temmie History *yaYA!!! *us tems have a deep history!!! History (If tem pay 4 colleg bought) *yaYA!!! *tem got degree in TEM STUDIES! *tem can tell you all about tem's DEEP HISTORY!!! Shop *yaYA!!! *go to TEM SHOP!!! Temmie Armor(Only appears after tem pay 4 colleg is purchased) *tem armor so GOOds! *any battle becom! *a EASY victories!!! *but, hnn, tem think... *if u use armors, battles wouldn b a challenge anymores *but tem... *have a solushun! *tem will offer... *A SKOLARSHIPS *if you lose a lot of battles, tem wil LOWER THE PRICE (if tem armor bought then next line appears) *in fack... *PRICE MAY ALREADY BE LOWERS! *WOA!!! *Congra-tem-lations!!! Wares * tem flake - 3 Gold, "Heals 2HP food of tem" * tem flake (ON SALE) - 1G, "Heals 2HP DISCOUNT FOOD OF TEM!!!" * tem flake (expensiv) -20G, "Heals food of tem (expensiv)" * tem pay 4 colleg -1000g, "COLLEGE tem pursu higher education" After 'tem pay 4 colleg' is purchased the following becomes available in place of 'tem pay 4 colleg': * temy ARMOR!!! -9999G, in older it is -5000 "ARMOR 20DF makes battles too easy" In a Genocide run, the option "tem pay 4 colleg" is replaced with: * tem flakes (premium) - 1000g "Heals food of tem". Buying tem flakes (premium) does not replace it with temy ARMOR!!!. Sells for 2g. Trivia * The Temmie Shop is noted as being the only vendor in the game that is willing to purchase items from the player. * While selling to Temmie, if the player refuses a price once she will increase her offer. After doing this once, it will only happen on seemingly random occasions. (Approximated percentage: 10% - 20%.) * If you refuse her a second time for the raised price, she will respond in normal English. This does not affect future interactions with Temmies in battle. * It is possible to exploit the sell option to get infinite money by purchasing tem flake (ON SALE) for 1g and selling it for 2g. * If you refuse the raised price a second time after she has gone to college, she again responds in a normal fashion "*Is this a joke? *Are you having a chuckle? *Ha ha, very funny. *I'm the one with a degree." * With selling dog residue items, the increased offer becomes every eighth sale. * While 9999G might seem prohibitively expensive for the temy armor, the price will drop every time you die until it's affordable (though you'll still have to send tem to college). * On a Genocide run, you cannot get the temy ARMOR!!! * The name "TEM SHOP" is a play on "Item Shops" in nearly every other RPG. Be that, the "TEM SHOP" is missing the I, and TEM clearly is supposed to be short for Temmie. Category:Vendors